


Marking

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mirror Universe, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 17:56:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21257303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Hugh considers an alpha.





	Marking

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Since Mirror Hugh doesn’t seem to have a canon, I’m making it up.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

When Hugh’s grabbed from behind, his first instinct is to strike back, and he almost lashes out. His arm lifts, elbow poised to stab back into the body that’s crushed against his spine, but then he gets a whiff of Paul’s cologne and stops himself just in time. His breath hitches, racing heart relaxing. A part of him is impressed that Paul managed to sneak up on him. Sickbay’s a dangerous place, full of deranged and desperate people, so Hugh’s senses keep sharp. Either Paul’s getting better at sneaking around, or he has another clever invention to cloak his steps and shadow. 

He loops his arms tight around Hugh’s waist, drawing Hugh back against him, and scatters warm breath across his shoulder. One hand rises to tug down Hugh’s collar, and Hugh has to lean away to keep Paul from biting into him. 

“Have you thought about my proposal?” Paul asks, voice low, even though they’re along in the back, tucked into an inconspicuous corner. It’s best to stay alert and cautious anyway. Paul’s hands roam Hugh’s chest while he waits for an answer, lightly squeezing and rubbing soothing circles that make Hugh’s lashes flutter. It feels good, feels _amazing_ to have an alpha flush against him, especially one that Hugh’s not afraid of. But that doesn’t mean Paul has his trust.

Paul’s shown cowardice before—not a healthy trait in the Empire. Hugh’s also not entirely sure of his allegiance to the Emperor. Both could get him killed. Hugh has no desire to hitch his wagon to a horse with a death wish.

But an omega rising far in the Empire alone is almost unheard of, and Paul’s the only alpha Hugh could stand to lie with. Worse yet, he _wants_ to. When he shuts his eyes and drowns out the rest of the world—the hierarchy and agonizers and the sickening stench of rotting flesh that permeates sickbay—it feels _right_ to be in Paul’s arms. 

Paul’s also hot as hell, so when his hand drops and the heel of his palm digs into Hugh’s crotch, Hugh grunts, “I’m still thinking about it.” Then he breaks out of Paul’s hold before it can go any further. His body will betray him if he lets it. He means to push Paul away but catches a glimpse of dilated blue eyes. Against his better judgment, Hugh lets Paul lean in for a kiss. 

It goes from chaste and sweet to _feral_ in the span of a few seconds. Hugh briefly savours the burn of Paul’s heat, the dull scrape of his teeth and the fervor of his tongue. Then Hugh pushes Paul back, breathing hard, and orders, “Later.”

Paul smirks but nods and leaves.


End file.
